


Living Ghost, (Tag-Along Soul)

by RyD, VaguelyShakespeare_ish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adults, Adults who can't adult, Angst, Children, Fluff, Gen, I'm looking at you Kakashi, Kittens, Mental Hug Projection, More tags to be added, Percieved Multiple Personality, Puppies, Reincarnation, SI-OC, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, That'll happen eventually, With an OC, cuddle piles, don't forget the angst, fix-it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyD/pseuds/RyD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyShakespeare_ish/pseuds/VaguelyShakespeare_ish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naruto was four, he moved into his own apartment, just like a grown-up! After he moved in, a lot of people moved out, so it was almost like he had an entire house, which was super awesome! (Not really. It was very lonely. And the apartment complex was very ugly. And his apartment smelled not very good.) Naruto was happy. (No he wasn’t, that’s a lie.) But then he met his very first friend.</p>
<p>Her name was Riley and she was the ghost who lived in his head.<br/>---------</p>
<p>An SI OC story with a twist.<br/>----------</p>
<p>"Of course, Yamanaka-san, this is all mostly guess-work as of right now, but we all get reincarnated when we die. Our memories of our past lives are pushed back, to resurface in dreams and nightmares and stories, and we're never really reborn linearly, or even on the same plane of existence. Whenever we die, The Shinigami reaps our soul and carries it away, to any infant being born. Whenever Minato-kun summoned the Shinigami, my memories hadn't been pushed back yet, I was recently- harvested, so to speak. He had a weak grasp on me and my instincts brought me to the nearest newborn- a newborn who already had a soul. Thus, here I am. The ghost who lives in Naruto's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naruto, the ghost, and a friend

**Author's Note:**

> In these (" ") precious gems are things said in Naruto's head, or thought, technically speaking

When Naruto was four, he made his very first friend. He had just moved into his own apartment, just like a grown-up! (Hokage-jiji had paid for it, and filled up the fridge, and taken him for ramen! How cool was that?) After he moved in, a lot of people moved out, so it was almost like he had an entire house, which was super awesome! (Not really. It was very lonely. And the apartment complex was very ugly. And his apartment smelled not very good.) Naruto was happy. (No he wasn’t, that’s a lie.) Naruto was happy. (Naruto wanted to cry, he wanted to cry really really bad, but then he thought of little Toki on the streets and decided he was okay.) Naruto was happy. (Naruto was angry, they always gave him the worst of everything and never ever treated him fairly, but maybe that’s ‘cause he’s a monster and monsters don’t deserve the good things.) Naruto was happy. (Naruto was not happy, but monsters didn’t deserve pity so he lied.) Naruto was happy. (Naruto was told to tell the truth, but whenever he did he was scolded, so he decided that ‘tell the truth’ really meant ‘don’t get caught lying’ so he became a really good liar.) Naruto was happy. (See?)

But then he met his very first friend.

“You poor child,” she had said. It wasn’t mocking, it wasn’t calling him a monster, it was heartfelt sympathy- and Naruto cried. Naruto was not happy, but that was okay. He had a new friend. She sang him songs when he couldn’t sleep, she told him stories when he was lonely, she taught him a secret language when he was bored. She made him clean his room, she told him how to make food (the food was always really funny and nothing like what everyone else was used to.), she gave him advice when he was confused, told him proverbs he’d never heard before, and scolded him for his mean-er of pranks.

Her name was Riley and she was the ghost who lived in his head.

He knew that because she told him so, one day, when he asked why he couldn’t see her (He was five, and starting the academy. He wanted her to walk him there, but she said she couldn’t, just like she couldn’t shop for him. She could walk with him though, and he had finally asked The Big Question.)

“Because,” Riley-nee-chan had said, “I died once. A long time ago.”

Naruto had jumped, and looked around wildly. ‘Ghost!’ he had thought to himself.

“I suppose I am, technically.” Naruto eyed the air suspiciously and she had chuckled, the noise reverberating in his mind. “But not the kind you’re thinking of. I don’t think I could talk to other people if I tried.” Naruto pondered this. What made him so special? Was it ‘cause he was a monster? “No,” Riley had said. “Not at all.” He made a face. “You’re not a monster. You might not even be the only one with your own personal ghost. The thing is, I don’t exist,” she trailed off. Naruto had the oddest sensation that she was meaning ‘in the world around you’ in a sort of ‘there-ish’ hand motion. This happened a lot. “I think I exist,” and a sort of shiver went through his arm(This happened sometimes, whenever he let it,) and it lifted to point at his head, “here.”

Naruto was scared, then. Riley-nee-chan existed in his head? Did that mean she wasn’t real, did that mean he was crazy?

“Hush now, child,” she had calmed. “You’re thinking too much. Of course I’m in your head, but that doesn’t mean that this isn’t real.” Riley had chuckled, as though sharing some inside joke. That also happened often. “Your own thoughts are in your own head, and does that make them any less real? Just because only you know that you are feeling sad, does that mean you are not sad?” Naruto thought this made a little sense. He still worried he might be crazy, though. He felt, rather than saw, Riley-nee-chan’s smile; it was sad and bitter and scared and sweet and not at all a smile, but he knew if he could see her she would smile anyways and Naruto knew Riley was thinking dark thoughts. “Yes, dear, we all wonder that from time to time. Some more than others.” Naruto wondered if his ghost-friend-sister-mother who lived in his head was crazy. He wondered what that said about himself. He decided to not think about it and just enjoy having Riley-nee-chan, because he remembered when he was happy-lie-happy and decided he would rather be happy-crazy-happy instead.

He knew if Riley could, she would hug him, and he let her take control of their arms long enough to wrap them around his stomach in a mock-hug. This was okay. After that, Naruto dashed to school as fast as he could; he was almost late to the ceremony! And Riley-nee-chan had laughed at him.

Since that moment, he started peppering Riley-nee-chan with questions about herself. Apparently, she died when she was twenty-eight, she had three dogs and two cats, and three siblings. Her youngest big brother was a soldier, (ninja or samurai, he had asked. Soldier, she had replied.), her oldest big brother was a cheese-maker, and her sister, the oldest of them all, was a merchant. Riley-nee-chan’s family was really weird. Naruto stopped asking questions whenever she started telling him made-up things about her Dad. She told him her Dad was something called a mechanic who fixed cars, which are kind of like giant covered bikes that don’t take up as much energy.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, you can just tell me that,” Naruto had huffed under his breath. She had just laughed at him.

“It sounds like a deal, Naru-chan.” Naruto had held up his left pinky, and Riley-nee-chan had used his right hand to finish linking their fingers. Riley-nee-chan never broke a pinky-promise, even when Naruto was almost six and growing up really fast, so he knew he could trust this. Their right hand, still in Riley’s grasp, ruffled his hair and Naruto pouted.

That was around the time Naruto made his second friend. Sasuke was very quiet, and sometimes something Riley-nee-chan called sar-cas-tic. and Naruto was pretty sure he was shy. Sasuke would deny it anytime he said that, though. Their friendship was simple enough. In the beginning, Naruto didn’t even like him- don’t get him wrong, Naruto didn’t dislike Uchiha Sasuke. He was a sweet kid, in Riley-nee-san’s words, and Naruto sort of agreed. He was nice, if a little quiet. The only problem was- he was smart. He was also from a big family of people who always glared at him, as usual. Normally someone who was one ore the other hated him, and someone who was both was a recipe for disaster.

And then the _girls_ came.

It started simple, and Riley-nee-san says it was kinda cute, but she’s a weird grown-up. Naruto thought it was icky. The girls would start staring at Sasuke, and they started blinking really fast whenever Sasuke was around. That prompted an interesting conversation with his ghost. (“They're trying to flutter their eyelashes, Naru-chan. It’s a type of flirting.” “Why?” “They probably saw one of their nee-san’s do it to a cutie and are trying to copy her.” “What’s it do?” “I’ve got no fuckin’ clue, dear.”) And then, it was kind of like a switch, and the girls went from being, well, little girls… To _swarming **beASTS OF DOOM**_ **!** It was terrifying. It was more than terrifying. Every time Sasuke walked into the room, true fear flashed across his face, and the creatures that were once sweet little girls swarmed him like starving dogs glimpsing a bone and it’s like they didn’t even think about their prey’s thoughts, they were going to tear each-other apart to get to him! (“It’s not that bad, Naruto.” “Last week, I once saw him emerge from their dust-pile-dog-fight-of-doom with a split lip, unwanted hair-cut, and his shirt was missing.” “That was fucking hilarious, that poor boy.”)

Inuzuka Kiba, one of Naruto’s classmates, was actually jealous. (“Crazy mutt,” Riley-nee-san would murmur.) He would roll his eyes and scoff at Sasuke, as would a lot of the guys. Sasuke, already a quiet boy, started getting quieter. The other boys thought this meant he thought he was cooler than him and would always be glaring. Naruto wondered that if he hadn’t’ve had Riley-nee-san teaching him about people and their expressions, (and therefore hadn’t noticed the fear, embarrassment, disappointment, and frustration Sasuke felt) if he would’ve been like the other boys. (“Worse,” Riley responded with a sort of wry amusement, “with your temperament.”) He still smiled, and Riley-nee-san still called him sweet and cute. (“I wonder if he has his own ghost,” she had commented once, almost idly. “Why?” Naruto had asked. “He’s not what I expected.” She didn’t elaborate, and Naruto got a sense of ‘sad-sad-sad’ from her. “Poor boy.”)

It was Wednesday whenever Naruto decided enough was enough and worked up the courage to talk to the boy. (He wasn’t scared, really! Naruto would insist. “It’s okay to be scared,” Riley would reassure him. “If he doesn’t like you, that’s his own problem.” Naruto would huff, and mumble to himself that he really didn’t care, even though he knew he was lying and Riley knew he was lying and the world probably knew he was lying.) It was lunch time. On Sasuke’s way outside, (He always ate outside, beneath a tree, away from the hissing boys playing ball on the hill) he had been mobbed by a gang of girls. He wrestled out, looking frazzled, but still trying to be polite, only to be laughed at by a group of guys for running from the girls. Sasuke smiled at them, ducked his head, and walked to the tree. He scrubbed at one eye harshly, and even with his back turned Naruto knew Sasuke was trying not to cry.

Naruto sucked in a breath and marched over there to cheer Sasuke up- or he tried to. Being unused to talking to people, as soon as he reached Sasuke he froze. And then Sasuke turned around. They stood staring at each-other for what felt like forever, both wide-eyed. (If Sasuke’s eyes were suspiciously red and wet, well, Naruto wasn’t going to mention it.) The spell was broken whenever Sasuke glared slightly, and Naruto couldn’t find it in himself to blame him.

“I’m not stuck-up,” Sasuke stated. Naruto blinked and smiled.

“And I’m not stupid, so I suppose we’re even!” Sasuke reeled back and his eyes flitted over Naruto again. He went red.

“Sorry,” the dark haired boy murmured. They stood standing there for a little while longer. Riley-nee-san was suspiciously quiet, and Naruto suspected she was laughing at them. Sasuke eventually leaned against the tree and sat down. “Sit?” Naruto followed his lead, across from him, and Sasuke pulled out his bento. It was wrapped neatly in a green cloth and the top was tied off in a bow. He carefully unwrapped it and Naruto tried to think of what to say. Eventually, he settled on-

“Jiro’s stupid.” Sasuke jumped, before ‘hn’ing in response, glancing up at Naruto. He took that as a means to continue. “So’s Kiba, sometimes, but if you give him meat and pet Akamaru he warms right up.” Sasuke looked up at him, glanced to the other boy rolling on the ground with his dog, and set aside some of the meat in his bento. Naruto beamed. “Where you here for that time Jiro showed up with paint all over his face?” Sasuke nodded. It had written out ‘jerk’ on his forehead with faces sticking their tongues out on his cheeks. “Don’t tell nobody, I mean, anybody,” Here Naruto leaned forward and whispered, “but I’m the one who did that!” Sasuke’s head jerked up.

“Why?”

“‘Cause he's rude!” Naruto’s exclamation cause some of the birds to fly away and Kiba glanced over at them curiously. Sasuke nodded in agreement, but still watched Naruto warily. “Oh!” Naruto gasped, “I almost forgot! I’m Uzumaki Naruto, it’s very nice to meet you!” He smiled brightly. Riley-nee-san always scolded him for being im-po-lite, so he should make effort with someone he wanted to be friends with.

“Uchiha Sasuke,” the other boy had murmured, glancing down. “I’m sure you knew that.”

“Awesome! Can I call you Sasuke-kun? What sort of things do you like to do? I like cooking and eating ramen, but I don’t really like most veggies- carrots are okay, ‘cause they’re orange, I turn six in two months, and I’m gonna be Hokage!” Sasuke blinked, he blinked again, and reached out to poke Naruto in the cheek. Naruto blinked once, twice, three times in confusion. “What.” Sasuke nodded to himself.

“Sasuke-kun is fine,” he responded. “I like watching ‘Tachi-nii-san train and I like tomatoes. Girls are weird. I turned six in July. I want to be a teacher.”

Naruto blinked and smiled, already forgetting about the poke. “Girls are! They’re like a mob of cannibals, gathering around for dinner whenever you walk into the room! I think Jiro might want to be with them, too, but pretends he doesn’t.” Sasuke shuddered and glanced at Jiro with less frustration and more fear.

“Please no.” Before they could talk anymore, the bell rang. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and pulled him up, running towards the classroom. Sasuke yelped in surprise and stared at this boy with boundless energy in confusion. Naruto forgot to let him grab his bento.

("That was precious." "Shut up, nee-chan.")

The day continued on and Naruto wished Riley-nee-chan would quit making cooing noises. 


	2. Weeping Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things haven't caught up with that one's instinct yet. Let him get a little older and he won't get sick and cry. Maybe things'll strike him as being—not quite right, say, but he won't cry, not when he gets a few years on him."
> 
> \-- Harper Lee; To Kill a Mockingbird
> 
> Sasuke's six, and he made his first real friend (At least, his first friend that's his own age.); the problem? His friend is hurting. He gets advice, and help. But he can't fix everything. That's okay, though. He'll be the best friend ever, who needs any body else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, First of all, This chap comes from either Sasuke or Itachi, It'll be obvious whenever it's Itachi, I hope. If not, let me know. Secondly, there'll be angst in this chapter, but unlike it's name might suggest, there'll also be some fluff and humor; Also, some of Sasuke acting less like and adorable ball of fluff we all love and more like a socially awkward a-hole we all love, for good reason.

Sasuke couldn’t understand his new friend. Naruto was loud and bright and always smiling. He remembers starting school and watching the odd boy a while; Sasuke thought Naruto was the happiest boy there was. He also thought it was weird, he never seemed to hang out with any of the other boys. Naruto was bright, and happy, and nice (Sasuke remembers whenever little Ayako was being pushed down by Jiro, Naruto came swinging in for him to “Pick on someone his own size, Dattebayo!” He remembers on the first day of school how Naruto braided the pink-haired girl’s hair and said if she never showed her face, nobody’d know how pretty she was. Sasuke remembers the flower crown Naruto made for the Hyuuga girl in their class). Naruto was always telling jokes, and was everything people always wanted in a best friend. (Sasuke would never admit it, but he kind of wished for a friend like Naruto.)

 

He never expected to _really_ make friends with this odd boy. Whenever Naruto came bounding up to him full of energy and life and happiness and kindness, Sasuke had to make sure he hadn’t dreamt the whole thing up. (Also, Naruto’s face when he poked it was kind of funny. Does Sasuke always look like that whenever ‘Tachi-nii-san pokes his forehead?)

 

After making friends with Naruto, Sasuke started noticing more things. For instance, even though Naruto was probably the nicest boy in school, (well, not counting his occasional pranks,) nobody ever talked to him. Sasuke noticed how whenever Naruto sometimes showed up late, he had tomatoes in his hair, or a rapidly healing bruise. Sasuke noticed how Naruto would sometimes zone out, as though he couldn’t hear a thing. Sasuke noticed the way Naruto would sometimes sniffle when looking at families. Sasuke noticed how Naruto never had his own bento.

 

Sasuke noticed that Naruto wasn’t quite as happy as he used to think.

 

The young Uchiha didn’t know what to do; Naruto was his friend! (His only friend, his best friend, who wasn’t his ‘Tachi-nii-san or ‘Tachi-nii-san’s friend Shisui.) Sure, Naruto made the occasional stupid decision, like painting Jiro’s face, and Naruto was very talkative, whenever you got him going he wouldn’t stop, but Naruto was also ~~perfect awesome amazing—~~ Naruto was Naruto. Sasuke wasn’t going to let him be sad anymore.

 

He had a Plan.

 

Well, at first he was going to talk to his big brother, but ‘Tachi-nii-san was so busy with Shisui doing Super Cool Secret Ninja Stuff (his big brother was perfect). Then, Sasuke was going to talk to his mother, but Kaa-san fussed too much over him and he’d never make it past ‘I think I have a friend,’ so she was out. He didn’t even think of going to Tou-san, who’s solution to every problem could be summed up by elegantly ‘punching it.’

 

Sasuke had to do this All On His Own. That was okay, Naruto was _his_ friend and he was going to be the very best friend he could be. For that reason, he made a five stage plan to help Naruto. He only had one stage- but it was the most important. He’d get to the others when he could. For stage one, he was going to work really hard and make an extra big bento to share with Naruto.  Sasuke didn’t want to worry Kaa-san, however, so he was going to let her sleep in while he cooked, and then he was going to surprise her.

 

 With this in mind, Sasuke woke up really early. It was a struggle getting out of bed, but he persevered for his friend.  He quickly shut off his alarm before it woke his Kaa-san or Tou-san and untangled himself from his blankets. He debated getting dressed, but decided his sleep-clothes would probably be more quiet and instead he pulled on a big pair of woolly socks.

 

Finally up, Sasuke began his Super Sneaky Ninja Escape of his room, first peeking his head around the doorway to check for worrying family members. Deeming it all clear, Sasuke tiptoed down the hallway. He didn’t even dare to breath as he passed his parents’ room. Upon reaching the end of the hallway, he peered into the kitchen; clear. Sasuke made a quick run to the fridge and opened it-before stopping short, all the faults in his first stage coming to mind. What was usually in his bento? How did he make it? What if he messed up?

 

Sasuke’s lower lip wobbled.

 

“Itachi, your brother’s being all adorable again, make him stop.”

 

Sasuke whirled around, surprised and wide-eyed, as he finally noticed Shisui sitting on the counter. He was sure Shisui wasn’t there before! He knew that wherever Shisui was, ‘Tachi-nii was sure to be nearby, and Sasuke turned around. Sure enough, ‘Tachi-nii-san was leaning against the table. Without thinking about the bloody uniform they were wearing, the six-year-old threw himself at his brother, wailing about Naruto and how he was so skinny and tiny and never ate and-

 

Itachi was confused. And worried. And kind of pleased, because instead of going to their parents Sasuke ran to him for help. As he held a sobbing, babbling Sasuke, Itachi was mostly worried and confused. Sasuke was obviously trying to tell him what was wrong, but with the kid talking quickly in chopped sentences around snot, sobs, and Itachi’s shirt, it was impossible to understand anything. He was unashamed of the pleading eyes he sent to Shisui.

 

Unfortunately, his cousin seemed torn between panicking and taking pictures. Steeling himself, Itachi kneeled to Sasuke’s height. “Hey now,” he began, ruffling Sasuke’s hair. What to say? “I’m sure I can help. Just slow down and explain what’s wrong.” His brother continued sniffling, but he rubbed at his eye and calmed down to hiccups. This was okay, Itachi could handle this.

 

“Can you cook?” Itachi blinked at Sasuke’s question, taken aback.

 

“Why?” Itachi focused on his sniffling baby brother, trying not to glare at Shisui, who was trying to muffle his laughter. Sasuke had less luck and turned angry, red-rimmed eyes onto their cousin, (who was still on the counter) before turning back to his brother.

 

“I made a friend,” The youngest started tentatively, (Itachi’s heart soared) his speaking speeding up as he went on, “but he never brings a bento with him to school, and he’s always happy, but he’s also really sad, and nobody else talks to him, and-” Sasuke cut himself off. (Itachi’s heart dropped. Of course there’s a ‘but’.) “And he pranked Jiro last month and-” Sasuke yanked on his bangs, looking to the ground, as he mumbled out the last bit. Itachi had to strain to hear. “I just thought that if I brought a big bento and shared, it might help.” Sasuke sniffled and shifted from foot to foot. Shisui wasn’t laughing anymore. “I just don’t know what to do. I can’t cook, and even if I do bring him food, it won’t fix everything, but he’s my friend and- I wanna help him.” Itachi sat down and pulled his brother into his lap, resting his chin on

Sasuke’s head. Sasuke started crying again and Itachi ran his hand up and down Sasuke’s back, humming.

 

Sasuke started talking again, and this time Itachi could understand him. The child’s first friend was apparently an orphan, or maybe from a bad home. The kid was bright and smiley and loud and sad, according to Sasuke. Itachi listened as Sasuke talked about how his new friend was shunned by even the adults, and how he was probably the sweetest boy ever, and Itachi ran his hand up and down his brother’s back. As this went on, Shisui stood up and began pattering around the kitchen, pulling different things out and putting other things up. Sasuke kept talking. Itachi felt his heart sink lower, and an idea began squirming into his mind.

 

“Sasuke?” It was Shisui who asked, putting the last of the onigiri into the bento. “What’s this kid’s name?”

 

“Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.” Shisui let out a quiet ‘oh’ and Itachi closed his eyes. Of course. “Why are people so cruel?” Itachi didn’t have an answer.

 

“Because,” Shisui answered, placing two wrapped bentos on the table above them, “They see weeping children, and decide that ‘kind’ means ‘innocent’ means ‘childish’ and- they- they turn their backs.” Itachi was thankful for Shisui. Itachi absentmindedly bounced Sasuke on his knee. “After all, only children weep”

 

“I think adults should give it a try,” Sasuke mumbled, burying his head in Itachi’s neck.

 

“I know, kiddo, I know.”

 

 

The roosters outside started waking up, and Sasuke remembered he had school. With a quick thanks to Shisui, he ran to his room (There was no use being stealthy anymore. His Tou-san and Kaa-san were probably already awake by now, anyways.) He grabbed the first clean clothes he could get his hands on and rushed to their second bathroom, the one without a bathtub, because ‘Tachi-nii-san would probably be in the first one, and quickly got ready for the day.

 

By the time he got out, his Kaa-san was already in the kitchen, slicing apples into small chunks for porridge, and pointed him to the table. “I’ve some errands to run tonight, dear, so you’ll be home alone at first, okay?” She asked, sliding the bowl in front of him.

 

“Yes, Kaa-san,” Sasuke nodded, and continued eating. This wasn’t common, but it wasn’t unusual either. Tou-san and ‘Tachi-nii-san went on missions, and Kaa-san went on errands. Sometimes, he thinks Tou-san has the better end of the deal, especially whenever Kaa-san starts muttering about ‘tracking mud’ and ‘messy men’. ~~Sometimes, he thinks Kaa-san has the better end of the deal, especially whenever Tou-san and ‘Tachi-nii grow distant after coming home.~~

Sasuke washed his bowl, pecked his Kaa-san on the cheek, grabbed the two bentos and left.  His Kaa-san didn’t mention the bentos when wishing him a good day, and Sasuke was pretty sure he woke at least her up in his failed Step One. The young boy wasn’t sure if he should be relieved he didn’t have to ask for help, or guilty he didn’t go to her at first. She didn’t _look_ upset, so he was sure it was fine.

 

He was one of the first ones to the Academy, the first being the Hyuuga heiress, so he quickly made his way to Mizuki-sensei’s classroom. Mizuki-sensei was in charge of about half of the first years, most of them either clan children or promising children. (Sasuke wondered where his new friend fit in; he’d never heard of an ‘Uzumaki’ clan and the boy’s scores were sub-par at best, no offense. Maybe they saw his pranks and decided he was a trapping and recon genius?) * He took a seat in the back, where he’d been sitting since making friends with Naruto. He let his mind wander more as he crossed his arms and placed his head in them.

 

What would his friend want for his birthday? It was a little over a month away, and Sasuke didn’t have a clue.

 

A yipping made him glance up to see Kiba stumbled in sleepily after his ninken. While they were no-way Sasuke’s friends, after sacrificing all his meat to the two of them for a week, they were much less hostile. Sasuke could even say he liked Akamaru.

 

Maybe he’d get Naruto a dog. He placed his head back in his arms as more students started trickling in, his fangirls gathering in the row in front of him and giggling behind their hands’. At least they didn’t try talking to him; that stopped about a week ago, whenever he yelled at one of them for hitting Naruto.

 

Would Naruto appreciate it if he boxed them up and sent them to Suna?

 

Probably not. The other kid was sunshine, always with a smile for even the brattiest of kids. Sasuke hadn’t even talked about tying Jiro up yet, he was worried how his friend might react. Then again, Naruto might think it was hilarious and use it as a prank idea.

 

Sasuke could always get him more stuff for his pranks, he’d probably like that.

Nara Shikamaru was the last student to arrive, Akimichi Chouji dragging him by hand through the door just before Mizuki-sensei arrived and started teaching.

 

The seat beside Sasuke remained suspiciously vacant. The Uchiha fidgeted. Naruto tried to make school whenever he could, and his tardiness could only mean he had to take a detour. Sasuke took all the notes he could for his wayward friend throughout the first half of class, all the while growing more distressed. Where could Naruto be?

 

By lunchtime, Sasuke could hardly focus. Breathing in through his nose, he forced himself to calm down, and he slowly made his way to the door with his bentos.

 

“Sasuke-kun,” one of the girls called out to him. They were doing that weird blinky thing again, but Sasuke wasn’t patient enough to deal with this. He kept walking. “Sasuke-kun!” She tried again, her voice shriller, and she reached out to grab his arm. “I just want to know, Sasuke-kun,” it was Yamanaka who was speaking, he noted mildly. “Well, we all do, it’s just,” Yamanaka went red. She was holding him up. He did something he stopped trying a month ago.

 

“What.” Sasuke communicated with them. He hoped that his sheer frustration and lack of care came across in his demand. From the way the girls drew back, he thought it might have. (Sasuke had tried to be polite. He had tried to be nice. His patience was up, he had a friend to find and he wasn’t sitting around listening to these banshees when Naruto could be hurt or missing or-) The pink-haired civilian seemed to have harnessed her bravery.

 

“What type of girls do you like, Sasuke-kun?”

 

“I don’t,” he was answering before she could even finish the sentence. “I don’t like you. I don’t like people. Now if you excuse me, I need to find my friend.”

 

They all drew back, crestfallen, and Sasuke realized he came across much ruder than he had intended. That was probably for the best, maybe they’d back off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw coins exchanging hands between Kiba and Chouji as they left the room but didn’t think anything of it. Sasuke stepped past them and into the hall, striding past the civilian boys in who glared at him (Jiro included), on a hunt for his wayward friend.

 

He didn’t have far to go, because as soon as he got outside he spotted Naruto sitting beneath the tree they claimed for their own.

 

Sasuke wanted to yell at this boy. He wanted to grab him by the scruff of his neck and shake him. He wanted to hug him because he was right there, and not laying in a ditch somewhere. Sasuke wanted to scream in frustration and relief. He didn’t, though. He didn’t, because Naruto looked up, and his whole face lit up. Sasuke didn’t hit him in the head because Naruto smiled- really smiled- and closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. (Naruto trusts him. Naruto trusts Sasuke and Sasuke is going to treasure him because this is his friend, his best friend, but he can be so annoying sometimes with his disappearing acts, and Sasuke suspects he’s going to go grey before he’s a genin!)

 

Instead of doing what he wants to, he plants his fists on his hips and glares down at this boy, channeling his mother as well as he could. Naruto eventually realizes Sasuke isn’t sitting down yet and his eyes open again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. It’s a very impressive eyebrow he practiced for hours after seeing his Kaa-san use it on Shisui once and make him confess to the Cookie Incident. Naruto didn’t stand a chance, and he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

 

“What’s up?”

 

Sasuke began tapping his foot.

 

“I really don’t know what I did.” The sad thing was that Sasuke actually believed that.

 

“Half the day,” the Uchiha stated. “You’ve been gone half the day. I come outside, expecting to have to take off looking for you, only to see you sitting here, calm as can be.” Naruto’s eyes widened, and a look of shock passed over his face. Sasuke braced himself, because whenever that happened, it was normally something heart-breaking to come out of the blonde’s mouth, something such as-

 

“You were worried about me?” Naruto asked, looking shell-shocked. His eyes zoned out before tears started welling up in his eyes. “You were actually worried about me,” he mumbled, and Sasuke was so past being sad, he’s angry now, because his friend was surprised about someone actually caring, and Sasuke wanted to punch him.

 

So he did. And then he dropped the bentos so he could grab Naruto by the front of his jacket and pulls him up, because he’s only saying this once, and Naruto better listen!

 

“Of course I was worried about you,” Sasuke hisses, because yelling would cause a bigger scene. “You’re my best friend, that’s what friends do, you idiot! I’m six, and I’m already going grey trying to make sure you don’t wander off a cliff out of sheer lack of self-preservation! I care, you imbecile, you’re my first friend, and I care, and I am never letting you get hurt, ever! Get used to it, okay?” Naruto stared at the dark-haired boy, his eyes wide and mouth slack. He blinked once and reached up to grab Sasukes hands, but didn’t say anything, and Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration before shaking the other boy. “Okay?” It was whispered this time, and Naruto blinked again before smiling tentatively.

 

“Okay.”

 

Naruto sat down and Sasuke picked the bentos up again, sitting down beside his friend and handing one over. He didn’t have to look at Naruto to see the shock in his face.

 

“Don’t.”

 

“What?” And now his friend was confused. Good.

 

“Don’t say a word.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it will be sad and I will punch you again,” Sasuke stated, finally looking over at Naruto. His friend’s eyes unfocused as his eyebrows creased before he grinned.

 

“Aw,” the blonde cooed, voice a pitch higher and smile a bit different, “is Sasu-chan getting an overload of feels?”

 

Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched at the nickname and odd words. Sometimes he’d never understand this odd boy. He turned back to his bento, and Naruto did the same.

 

“Seriously, though,” Sasuke stated, picking up a piece of meat and sniffing it before taking a bite, “Where were you?”

 

Naruto shrugged. “Detention,” he said, and Sasuke froze, onigiri half way to his mouth. “I got here about fifteen minutes after class started and Guru-sensei, you know, from class 12C? He grabbed me and drug me to his office for being late.”

 

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked, and the other boy looked up; a piece of rice was stuck to his cheek. “You had detention during class?” The blonde’s brows creased, and he rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand.

 

“Yes?” Naruto stated, though it came off as more of a question. “I mean, doesn’t everybody?”

 

“No,” Sasuke denied. “No, they most certainly do not.” Naruto looked down, dejected, and Sasuke didn’t know what to do. The blonde ruffled his hair with his right hand, before smiling bitter-sweetly.

 

“Of course they don’t,” he whispered, and Sasuke didn’t think. He drew his friend in for a hug. Naruto tensed at first, before he relaxed. “It’s okay, ‘Suke. I’m used to it.”

 

“It’s not okay!” Sasuke blurted out. “It’s not okay at all! Don’t you want to be Hokage? How can you get there if the Academy sabotages you so much you can’t even graduate?”

 

“Well,” Naruto stated, pulling away, “That’s what I’ve got you for, isn’t it?” Sasuke blinked, taken aback. “You’re my friend, I know I can rely on you. We’re gonna be just fine, Me ‘n you! You’ll help me rise up to Hokage, just like the teacher you’re gonna be, yeah?” Naruto held out his hand, smiling blindingly at Sasuke, and the Uchiha’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Not quite,” he replied, taking Naruto’s hand. “We’ve got plenty of teachers-to-be. I’m going to be by your side.” Sasuke smiled back at his friend, and he knew Naruto was right. The world could try and drag them down all it wanted, they would help each-other up. They’d be each-others’ stepping stools. Who needed people? People are annoying. Hokage Uzumaki Naruto and his Right Hand, Uchiha Sasuke. “Me and you, right?”

 

“Right!”

 

They’d be legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A'ight y'all, I've a couple things to say:
> 
> 1) About the quotes up top; that'll happen occasionally. I'm a lit fan, just as much as an anime fan, and To Kill a Mockingbird is my classic. I might throw in other quotes from other places; if you have any suggestions, let me know.
> 
> 2) Soo, yeah. The angst tag kicked me in the behind a little earlier than what you probably expected, sorry not sorry? 
> 
> 3) Where the heck did y'all come from? I'm flattered, you have no idea! The day after posting the first chapter, I checked my mail and inbox and was blown away by all the kudos! I've never had more than two comments on a fic, and I've no clue what to do, this is fantastic. I love you all!!
> 
> 4) Whee-eu, Young Sasuke is an emotional roller-coaster, huh? I dunno if I'm doing this right, but dang if it ain't adorable.
> 
> 5) Dear Sakura and Ino fans; DON'T WORRY!! They'll be getting they're acts together, Sakura first, and they're gonna be pretty KickAss in here, no joke. Yes, there will be strong Team Seven Dynamics. And yes, as of right now, everything is PLATONIC. Unless you're a subtext reader.
> 
> Okay, I think that's about all.


	3. Act I Finale- Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Riley-nee-san told him that a mind stretched by new experiences can never go back to its old dimensions, and Naruto would like to vouch for that. The Major changes? Those were game-changing."

Within about a year after that day, there were three major changes. Naruto knows, because he started keeping track of these sorts of things,

 

Riley-nee-san told him that a mind stretched by new experiences can never go back to its old dimensions, and Naruto would like to vouch for that. Even after the minor changes, Naruto knows he started seeing things different.

 

The Major changes? Those were game-changing.

 

It started off simple, really; the changes did. The girls begun backing off Sasuke. At the moment, it seemed like something minor; good, but over-all nothing to focus on, and Naruto thought that it was something small, almost inconsequential. (It wouldn’t be until decades later, as he listens to his own son complain about the fangirl on his genin team, that Naruto realizes how important this was. “It’s like the exposition,” his nee-san would say. “It’s important enough to warrant a notice, to influence the rest of the story, but it tends to be forgotten. It’s the bottom of the mountain of change, often not thought about in favor of the steep climb and the peak of it all, but when you take it away you realize that the mountain wouldn’t exist without a start.” “And was this the start?” “It was part of it.”)

 

Naruto remembers questioning it one day, and Sasuke went bright red before mumbling to “Just go with it.” Naruto wondered what his broody friend had said to them, but didn’t push; They may’ve been best friends, but they didn’t know each-other well enough to know boundaries—not yet.

 

(Riley-nee thought it was hilarious. Apparently she saw something that just flew over Naruto’s head.)

 

After that day, Naruto began noticing different things; the girls were just like the rest of the students (Not counting Jiro, because Jiro’s stupid, of course.) The pink-haired girl and the blonde-haired Yamanaka were competing with a shy Hyuuga for position of top Kunoichi and they were _vicious._ (“The Hyuuga seems sweet,” Riley-nee-san had commented once with unexplained laughter in her voice. Naruto felt that if she had a corproror-“Corporeal-” body she would wink at him and Naruto shuddered. “She’s top in the female Taijutsu class, and it’s hardly a two months in,” Naruto had responded. “She may _seem_ sweet, but she’s just as vicious as the rest.”)

 

The second change came not long after that, on Naruto’s birthday.

 

The school was off that day for the Kyuubi Festival, which didn’t start until the afternoon. (Naruto stayed inside anyways just in case some started early.) Whenever he heard a knock at his door at ten in the morning, Naruto approached with well-learned caution. The knock sounded again, and Naruto was glad his couch faced away from the door as he stood on the cushions to peer over the top. Who’d be at his door today? There was a huff, another knock, and an exasperated yell of “Na-ru-to!”

 

Naruto smiled brightly at the voice and jumped over the couch, running to the door to wrestle it open.

 

“’Suke!” The dark-haired boy quickly dodged Naruto’s hug, and the blonde would have pouted if he hadn’t noticed what was in his friend’s hands. A cardboard box with holes cut into, and on top of that was a large bento. Naruto paused and stared, because-

 

“Happy birthday,” Sasuke deadpanned, stepping past Naruto.

 

(“Happy Birthday, kiddo,” Riley murmured, and Naruto gulped, because only Riley-nee-san ever said that to him, only Riley-nee-san cared enough, but now-)

 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the house and Naruto realized he had never come over. Suddenly he was glad Riley-nee-san made him keep it clean. (“I told you so.” “Shut up, nee-san.” “Rude.”) Naruto shifted on his feet awkwardly for a minute for stumbling forward, talking a mile a minute.

 

“You can set that on the coffee table, I used to have a kitchen table but it broke and I’ve been savin’ up for a new one, so we’re gonna have to stay in here,” Sasuke set the cardboard box on the floor gently before putting the bento on the coffee table. Naruto continued to babble. “Do you want anything to drink? I think I still have some orange-juice, I wouldn’t suggest the tap-water ‘less you let it run for a minute or two, ‘n’ that’s just a waste o’ money down the drain, but I’ve got juice, I don’t think the milk’s no good anymore ‘cause I ran out of cereal last week and haven’t used the milk for anything else ‘cause I need to shop, but- uh,”

 

“Naruto,” The blonde jumped.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Hurry up and open your present.” Naruto blinked and stared blankly at Sasuke, who only pointed to the cardboard box. The blonde slowly walked towards the box, eyeing the holes in the side suspiciously, and he hardly noticed Sasuke opening the bento. Steeling himself, Naruto peeled the top flaps of the box back- and froze.

 

There, cowering in the corner, was a kitten. Naruto gulped. (The closest to any animals he had ever gotten was that one really mean alley cat out back, and she was really really violent.) The little tabby looked small enough to fit in Naruto’s hands, and he reaches one hand out it in reverence. Large blue eyes blinked up at him and Naruto felt himself melt, reaching the other hand out to scoop the small kitten up.

 

“Hey there, sweet-heart, I’m gon’ take care of you from here on out, mm’kay?”

 

“Mew.”

 

(“I want twelve.” “I think that’s a bit much, Riley-nee-san.” “Hush, child.”)

 

“I found him the other week,” Sasuke states, sliding the bento of cookies over to Naruto. “’Tachi-nii-san and Kaa-san helped me nurse him back to health, and I thought you might like a cat.” Naruto’s eyes swept over the cat and found half his tail cut off and a scar on his side. Naruto looks up towards Sasuke and smiles, bright and happy.

 

“I love him.” Sasuke shifted, before pulling his thermos out.

 

“This has milk, he’s still too little for real cat food, I’ll bring cat stuff tomorrow.” Naruto held the kitten against his chest, focusing on the small thing.

 

(“You should name him _Hamilton_.” Naruto sent vague feelings of confusion back to Riley-nee-san. “Do you have any better ideas?”)

 

“Hello, _Hamilton_ ,” Naruto murmured, reaching over to pick up a cookie. Sasuke blinked, and mouthed the name to himself a few times.

 

“What’s Ham-er-tow-ne?”

 

“No, Sasuke, _Hamilton_.” Naruto then spent the rest of the day teaching Sasuke _English,_ the made-up language Riley-nee-san taught him when he was little-er.

 

The next morning, at eight-o-clock sharp, Sasuke showed up at Naruto’s door again, this time with his arms full of groceries. After he put everything away, standing on the counter to reach the cupboards, Sasuke scooped up Hamilton in one hand and grabbed Naruto with his other, pulling him behind and out the door.

 

His only explanation was the word “Sleep-over.”

 

Whenever they entered the Uchiha compound, there was a lot of eyes turned towards Naruto. The blonde boy drew himself closer to his friend, who didn’t even stop. They entered one of the larger houses, and Sasuke toes his shoes off, Naruto following lead.

 

“I’m back! My friend came!”

 

“Sasuke!” an older boy called out, charging out of a side room, “You actually brought a friend! I’m so proud!” The older boy scooped up Naruto’s friend into a hug, pinning his arms to the side. Sasuke dangled, his feet swinging slightly, and glared at nothing. Hamilton mewed. Naruto stared, bewildered, because that was Not Expected™.

 

(“Is Sasuke blushing?” “You know, I think he is.”)

 

“Shisui, put my brother down,” another boy stated, this one looking a little younger than the other. He smiled slightly at Naruto. “I’m Itachi, and that’s Shisui,” he offered the now-six-year-old.

 

“Oh!” Naruto exclaimed, finally able to put faces to names. He smiled brightly. “I’m Uzumaki Naruto, it’s very nice to meet you! ‘Suke talks about you a lot!” Unfortunately, Shisui-san had just placed Sasuke back down next Naruto, giving him perfect opportunity to smack his blonde friend over the head. Naruto huffed, but smiled mischievously at his friend; Shisui-san and Itachi-san both laughed at their antics.

 

After that, Sasuke drug Naruto on a tour; The room the older boys had come from was the kitchen, that hallway lead to the family bedrooms, the dining-room was here, the guestrooms were here, so forth, so on. They met Sasuke’s Kaa-san, a really pretty lady with a sad smile, and his Tou-san, an intense man with sad eyes.

 

After that, it became a sort of Tradition. Every Saturday, Sasuke would force Naruto and Hamilton into a sleepover. (Sometimes Itachi and Shisui would be there, oftentimes Sasuke’s Tou-san would be there, and almost always his Kaa-san would be there.) Naruto liked the Uchiha’s. (Whenever he told Riley-nee-san, she became really sad. “So do I, kiddo,” she had murmured, and Naruto got strong feeling of regret-sad-no from her. “Just hold on tight to them for now,” Riley-nee-san continued, “and brand their smiles into your memory.” Naruto didn’t understand at the time; he thought she might have been remembering her own family, and sent vague feelings of ‘alright-okay-good’ back to her.) (That only made her sadder, so he stopped.) Every Sunday, Sasuke would go shopping for Naruto and help restock the pantries. They never bought a new table, though, and they always ate on the couch.

 

Naruto didn’t know what he’d do without Sasuke or Riley-nee-san.

 

The rest of the year passed by quickly, and before they knew it school turned to summer, with Naruto spending more time with Sasuke and his family then at his house, and their second year of school hit with a vengeance.

 

Naruto doesn’t remember much for a while. Days blurred together.

 

Naruto made a new friend, Iruka-sensei. He was the new student teacher, and it was his first year teaching under Mizuki-sensei. (At first he seemed uncomfortable around Naruto, but he wasn’t unnecessarily cruel- He even bought Naruto and Sasuke ramen!)

 

Naruto and Sasuke were Happy, and it wasn’t a lie.

 

Then things changed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who know what the 'hanger's about; IT HAD TO HAPPEN I HAVE NO SORRIES TO GIVE
> 
> To those upset about the cliff-hanger, yeah that's all me, sorry not sorry.
> 
> To those frustrated with the update times; sorry!! I got an Idea for the Bell Test and skipped to chapter six! On that note, as of right now, chapters 6-9 are complete, :) ahahahahah...? Forgive me?
> 
> I dunno, I feel this chapters rushed, but whenever I tried to draw it out I just wound up messing it up and stuck with this version.


	4. Act II- The curtains open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because I could not stop for Death,  
> He Kindly stopped for me;  
> The carriage held but just ourselves  
> and Immortality"  
> Emily Dickinson.

When Naruto woke up, it was to stare up at a white ceiling and the sound of silence. This was more worrisome than usual, considering it was never silent whenever a ghost was living in your head- not really. Naruto looked around the room- a thin, scratchy blanket, a side table, another side table, railings to a bed and- there, laying in an identical bed, was Sasuke. His eyes were open and staring blankly at the Hospital ceiling.

 

_"Hey sensei, we're sorry to bother you, but..."_

_"Hey Iruka-sensei, could you help us with our Taijutsu?"  
_

_"Anytime, Sasuke, Naruto."_

 

"S'ke?" His friends dark eyes darted over to Naruto before glancing back up at the ceiling.

 

_"Hey Sasuke, I'll race you home!"_

_"Winner gets a ride from 'Tachi-nii."_

_"You're on!"_

 

Naruto gulped and tried again. "Sas'ke?" He offered less of a response this time, and Naruto sent back frustration to Riley-nee. She didn't respond, either.

 

_("I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."_

_"Nee-chan? What's wrong?")_

 

("Please don't leave me, too, nee-chan" Naruto begged in his mind. "Why aren't you talking?" He got nothing in response.) Naruto pulled himself of the bed, his mind protesting more than his body, and walked over to Sasuke.

 

_"No..."_

_"Sasuke, wait!"_

_("Close your eyes, Naruto. I'll do this.")_

 

Naruto pulled his body onto Sasuke's bed, curling around him.

 

_"'Tachi-nii?"_

_("No.")_

_"Sasuke. Naruto."_

_("No.")_

_"I don't..."_

_("NO.")_

_"I'm sorry, Little brothers."_

_"NO!"_

 

Slowly, pale hands reached up to grip Naruto's arm, pulling it closer around Sasuke and hiding his trembling.

"'Tachi-nii killed them." Sasuke's voice was lost, quiet- more a muted whimper than a statement; the trace of a sob lingered on his voice and Naruto wrapped himself closer to Sasuke.

"No."

The clock ticked on the wall and the  both the boys tried to forget the smell of blood and feces, tried to forget Uchiha Ko, who gave them dango, and Uchiha Mikasa, who was six months pregnant and could still kick her husbands ass.

"Itachi couldn't've killed 'em all," Naruto whispers into Sasuke's hair, a wish, a hope, a prayer. "He couldn't've."

(Why were you apologizing, nee-chan? Did you know?)

\---

_(He was crying. He was crying blood. He was-_

_"Poor boy; he's only a child."_

_He was crying blood and Mikoto's eyes were staring up at Naruto and Sasuke was behind him and struggling to breath and_

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_Naruto didn't know what to do because they had already passed Fugaku and Shisui was already dead, dead, dead Shisui was dead and now so was_

_"Don't do this, child. Don't do this. It's not a good idea. No."_

_Fugaku and Mikoto and Ko and Mikasa and little Kagame who stole Naruto's dango and little Akio who was too serious and_

_"Let me take control, Naruto, please."_

_he didn't know what to do and_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_did you know, nee-chan? Did you know? Did you? How? Itachi couldn't have- he couldn't've, he cou-)_

Naruto wakes up two days after the massacre on his bedroom floor. He's curled around a quiet Sasuke and Hamilton is stretched across both of them, purring. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the curtains draw to a close. Act I is over- the tragedy of growing up. Now? Now it is time to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headbands? The girls? Strong Characters and what-ifs? A CHAPTER? What is this madness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: breif- very breif- mention of anxiety attack from Naruto. It's in the paragraph that starts "Mizuki-creep was not nice about it." It's over at the end of the paragraph, too, and it's a single line, but I felt I outta warn you.

"Look," Ino huffed, "I know you're worried, but we've already taken the test. You can't keep reading the same passage over and over again. Tell her, Hinata!" Ino held the theory book above her head, ignoring Sakura's glares. 

 

"Hinata, tell Ino to quite being a pig! We still have practicals, what if I make a mistake on my shunshin? Or my bunshin? I need my book!" Sakura leapt up to grab it, toppling onto Ino, who toppled onto Hinata.

 

"Watch it, Billboard Brow!"

 

"You should've just given me my book!"

 

"You should've just ate! Now you ruined all our bento's!"

 

"Nu-uh! Hinata, tell her I didn't!" 

 

Hinata glanced between the two before breaking into giggles, Ino and Sakura not far behind. Ino would open her mouth to speak, only to begin giggling again. Hinata covered her face in her hands, muffling her merriment, and Sakura fell back, breathless. Lunch, then one more test. One more test, and they would be kunoichi.

 

\---

 

Akamaru yiped, running out the door behind Kiba. The metal plate glinted and the dog and his boy wrestled with the Inuzuka Matriarch, their laughter carrying through the building. Naruto gulped and moved closer to Sasuke, waiting for their turns.

 

"Chill, dobe, we'll do fine."

 

"Yeah, okay, we'll do fine, Mr. Dark and Broody, Mr. Passing every class, Not like you've anythin' to worry over, hmm?" Sasuke glanced over at Naruto before rolling his eyes. "Excuse you!"

 

"What sort of Hokage gets worried over a test?"

 

"One who's failing!" Naruto squeaked. He crossed his arms and ducked down into his seat, foot tapping incessantly. Sasuke's mouth twitched, and Naruto jumped up. "You're laughin' at me!" Before Sasuke could reply, Iruka stuck his head out of the room and made eye contact. Sasuke stood stiffly before grinning down at Naruto.

 

"Step one- pass. Eh, future Hokage?" Naruto nodded seriously, sitting back down. One of the civilians exited the room morosely, and Sasuke darted in. The door shut with a soft click, muffled by the drudging of the now-civilian's somber march. Naruto worried. Naruto fretted. He wrong his hands and projected discomfort in his mind. 

(Riley's answer was quiet, a softly spoken, "It's going to be okay." Naruto could feel her worry, though. She was in  _his_ head, and he'd gotten adept at catching the little things from her. She was worried about him. He was worried, too. He didn't want to be in the same room as Mizuki-who-was-overly-nice-to-him. At least Iruka-sensei was there to keep the pervert away. And maybe, because Mizuki was a creep, he'd be nice about this, too! Riley-nee started laughing again, and Naruto let the topic drop- at least until Sasuke left the room with a shiny new headband. It was Naruto's turn.)

\---

 

Mizuki-creep was not nice about it. Mizuki-creep was not nice at all, and Naruto failed step one. The moment his weird, wobbly bunshin appeared, Naruto felt his heart shatter. Iruka-sensei said something Naruto thinks was meant to be comforting, but he didn't hear it. He faced the door and thought about Sasuke standing out there, waiting for him, expecting him, with a head-piece and Naruto couldn't  _do it_. His breath was caught in his throat he was a  _dissapointment he let Sasuke down and he couldn't even breath right, dammit_ (Hold. Two. Three. Four. Out. Two. Three. Four. It's okay, Naruto.) Naruto blinked through tears, walked toward the door (Three, four. In two, three, four. Hold two). He spun on his heel and bolted out the window, leaving Iruka-sensei staring heart-broken at the spot he had fled.

 

Sasuke jumped whenever Mizuki and Iruka-sensei left the room, his heart beating fast. he ran past them and glanced into the empty classroom, looking around for Naruto.

 

"He didn't pass."

 

Sasuke whirled around to see Iruka-sensei kneeling.

 

"I'm sorry, Sasuke; He's not going to be a genin with you." 

 

Sasuke's lips thinned and he seethed, between grit teeth, "And why not?"

 

"He couldn't do a bunshin."

 

"So?" Sasuke all but shouted. "I've seen a genin who can't do a single jutsu- at least Naruto can do a shunshin! He should've passed, I know his written score was good, I helped him study!"

 

Iruka closed his eyes. 

 

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. He failed both tests. He ran out the window." Sasuke rubbed his eyes, before darting out the window himself. He had to find his knuckle-headed friend and yell at him for running away.

 

(He had to give his heart-broken friend a hug because Sasuke knew how much this meant to Naruto.)

\---

 

If Sasuke had found Naruto first, things would have been changed. Naruto wouldn't have been terrified of disappointing his only friend. Naruto wouldn't have felt so helpless. (As Naruto and Mizuki was speaking, Iruka was double-checking the tests, only to realize  _Naruto's was missing._ Not failed, but  _missing.)_ If Sasuke had found Naruto first, Iruka would've overseen a retake. A retake Naruto was sure to pass. If Sasuke had found Naruto first, Naruto would be a shinobi without as much self-loathing. He would also continue to be ignorant of his second mental passenger. But now is not the time for what-if's. Now is the time for What-is.

 

And what-is, is this;

 

One girl, asking her mother to braid her hair one last time before she's officially a shinobi. One team, made from birth, eating out as a family for the last time and as something stronger for the first time. One girl, training with her little sister and making big plans for change. What-is is one boy, with bugs beneath his skin, tending to his garding. One boy, training with his sister and both of their dogs. One man, dodging his friends and holding onto the past. One man, burning his lungs and thinking to the future. One woman, hoping for the best.

 

What-is is one boy, running to see the swing-set empty.

 

What-is is one teacher, searching for his hidden friend to get answers about the missing test and the false fail.

 

What-is is one blonde boy, breaking into the Hokage's office for what he thinks is his last chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I was, knitting a sweater and singing songs as a tumbleweed drifted by, when- what do I spy? A Bandwagon! Full of hip and cool youths and I pull on my petticoat, I drop my yarn, and I hop on! I'm going on an adventure! Don't expect a return.
> 
> AKA
> 
> Yo. I did the thing. I will do more of the thing. Excuse me whilst I go mourn my dignity in my home, the trashcan, for I am trash.


End file.
